dappervolkfandomcom-20200214-history
Main Quests: Aviar Cove
Aviar Cove is the fourth town in Dappervolk. Your quest begins when you stumble upon Lief. Hints * You will be given a decision which will later on unlock either Lief's Chance Shop or Astra's. * Requirements: ** 150 (Charm), which can include equipped clothes and pets. ** 2000 . * You will need to raise your permanent (Honour) stat by 22 points. * More?? Introduction You take Cairn's advice to follow the river, which meanders across pleasant meadow flatlands and eventually passes by a large, clear lake surrounded by lush greenery. A few nights and about five separate picnics later, you begin to hear the distant sound of waves crashing against a beach and the plaintive cries of sea birds. As you venture closer, you finally set eyes on it - a vast, glittering ocean with gentle waves lapping at the shores of a sandy cove. Sure enough, perched on the edge of a nearby sea cliff is an elegant array of buildings with twinkling lights in every window and street corner. You sigh happily at the sight of civilization once again and eagerly begin hiking up the cliffside pathways to reach your new destination. When you arrive, you are met with an elegant flag fluttering in the ocean breeze, which reads "Aviar Cove" in hand-lettered script. You begin to wander the neatly cobbled paths of the town surrounded by well-manicured green grass, asking passersby about the inventor that Cairn described. Without a moment's hesitation, the townspeople point you in the direction of a shop nestled in the canopy of a tree, its surrounding branches adorned with strange glass orbs. Inventors of the Cove While exploring the town, you ask around for the inventor mentioned by Cairn. It leads you to the door of a shop inside a tree. The windows are covered up by black curtains. * Knock. * Open the door. You are greeted by Pellier who invited you inside. A light sits in the middle of the room that seems to function even without fire. Lief asks you to wait a minute. * Who are you? * What is that? She ignores your question and scribbles away on her notebook. Lief: "Wait... Are you a chronicler? Are you here because you heard about our business?" * Yes. * No. Lief and Pellier introduce themselves. Lief asks you what you thought of their experiment. * It was incredible! '' '+1''' * What exactly was it? ''(nothing) Pellier: "Maybe it would help if we explained what lightbulbs are, and what they can do." * ''What are they? * What can they do? Pellier: "I'm sure the word "electricity" is new to you, right?" * Actually, I may have seen something similar... You tell them about Cairn and the light that shone from their armor. They are exited to meet them. Lief: "Could you see yourself using one of our lightbulbs?" * Yes, definitely. * I don't really have a use for one. (?) Lief tells you about their big business plans. * Ask about their other customers. * Ask about their sales so far. ** Pellier tells you there have been no sales, partly because it's hard to explain the invention. But they've been putting the lightbulbs outside at night so people can see what they do. Pellier tells you they have been busy working on their new prototype. Lief turns to you with a mischievous smile. * Uh... What is it? * Can I help you? Lief asks you to be a neutral party to help explain the concept of lightbulbs to the townsfolk. She suggests going around and introducing yourself to some of them first. To proceed, you need 150 charm (clothes and pet stats count). Meeting the Astronomer A large telescope mounted to a house catches your eye. You find the front door and decide to find out who lives there. * Knock. * Open the door. ** The door is locked (goes back to "Knock.") Astra looks out at you through the peephole but doesn't open the door. Astra: "What do you want?" * Just wanted to introduce myself. ** Astra: "Was that all? I'm quite busy." * That's a rude way to greet visitors. ** Astra: "Just as rude to show up on someone's doorstep without being called for." Astra persists on keeping the door closed. * Ask what he's busy with. * Ask about the telescope. He begrudgingly answers your question and gets ready to close the peephole. Astra: "Unless... By chance, are you interested in astronomy?" * I find it fascinating! '' '+2''' * Not really. What's so great about it? ''(?) Depending on your answer, Astra might open the door for different reasons. Exited to chat with a fellow astronomy fan or determined to enlighten you about its greatness. Astra: "Tell me, what do you know of the stars?" * ''They're bright. ''(?) * ''They're far away. (?) ** Astra: "Why yes. The realm of the deities is a distant and mythical place and we know it only by the twinkling lights in the night sky." * They're made of gas. ** Astra: "Gas? However did you come up with such a strange notion? The stars are how the deities reveal themselves to us, wondrous and radiant. Their heavenly forms are but only of their many manifestations in our plane. True, it is not as if you can reach out and touch them, but that does not mean that the guardian deities are made of mere air. What a silly thought." Astra asks if you've studied your constellations: * Yes. * No. He says he will determine your character with the help of the stars and asks for the season of your birth. You admit that you do not remember. Astra: "For the sake of our discussion at hand, what season would you say calls to you most?" * Spring. ** Astra: "''Ah, so the Spring Bard's celestial gaze may have twinkled upon your birth. They say that children under the Spring Bard's patronage are fickle, but artistically gifted - quick to spin a turn of phrase or melody. Though at a glance it seems you're more than anything else. No matter, if your patron hero is the Musician, it is no wonder that you came so blithely to my doorstep." * ''Summer. '' ** Astra: Ah, so the Lightning Knight might have overseen your birth with her fierce, watchful gaze. They say that children under the Lightning Knight's patronage are hot-headed, but steadfast in their dedication to their friends. Though at a glance, it seems that you're more than anything else… Well, if your patron hero is the Warrior, it is no wonder that you were so persistent to speak to me. * ''Autumn. ** Astra: "Ah, so the Autumn Cleric's benevolent smile may have graced the day of your birth. They say that children under the Autumn Cleric's patronage are timid, but kind- with an inner strength unparalleled. Though at a glance, it seems that you're more than anything else... Well, if your patron hero is the Healer, I suppose it is no surprise that you will not simply leave an old harpy be." * Winter. ** Astra: "Ah, so the Winter Mystic could have graced your birth with their knowing, heavenly gaze. They say that children under the Winter Mystic's patronage are unpredictable and wild, but have a keen eye for the true ways of the world. Though at a glance, it seems that you're more than anything else... Well, if your patron hero is the Mage, I can understand why you were so curious to come to my tower." After Astra finishes describing what he believes to be your character and patron hero, you ask him to explain the hero concept. Astra: "The patrons are four legendary heroes from the distant past. Each of them watches over their respective season of the year from their heavenly resting place. ... They are not deities, but their mortal deeds earned them a seat in the stars among the gods." He wants to show you the constellations but tells them that he has not been able to see the stars in many nights. Astra: "Have you seen the glowing orbs scattered about town lately?" * What orbs? * You mean the lightbulbs? Astra suspects the orbs as the cause for the stars not appearing. He decides you'll help him investigate them. You stand before a dilemma. Lief wants to help people with her lightbulbs but are unaware that it hurts Astra. You'll have to talk to her about this. A Scientific Dilemma You return to Lief with the news. Lief: "So what are you suggesting that we do here? My business - my dream depends on showing my lightbulbs to everyone." Lief looks at you expectantly. You sense that her faith in you is riding on your answer and will impact how she regards you in the future. * Your lightbulbs are important for the town. We need to think of some other way to help Astra. ** Unlocks Lief's Chance Machine in the future! (Continue the walkthrough for Lief's Route) * Astra can't live without the stars. We need to do something about your lightbulbs to help him. (?) ** Unlocks Astra's Chance Machine in the future! (Continue the walkthrough for Astra's Route) ** Return to Astra ** Apologize to Lief (will this switch back to Lief's route?) Lief's Route A Scientific Dilemma pt. 2 Lief: "The problem is that the lightbulbs are making the sky seem brighter, so the stars are harder to see. So that means we need..." * A way to make the sky darker. ''(?) * ''A way to make the stars brighter. Lief: "Let's try a different line of thinking. Is there something we can do for Astra?" * Lift him closer to the stars. * Move him somewhere less bright. ''(?) Lief and Pellier suggest you try to convince Astra to move his observatory to the tallest cliff in Aviar Cove where the light pollution wouldn't interfere. Since Astra is very proud and might be hard to convince, Pellier suggests a peace offerring together with interviewing the towns people proving that the lightbulbs do more good than harm. Pellier: "Any questions before you start?" * ''What kind of questions do I ask? ''(repeat branch) * ''Where should I go? ''(repeat branch) * ''Nope, I got it./Yeah, I'm ready. You head to the town square. Who do you talk to first? * Approach a nobleperson. ** You approach a small group of tittering noblepersons, one of whom notices you first and coyly asks to know who you are. *** A friendly traveler. *** A gentleperson in distinction. ''(?) **** They admit lightbulbs would be useful to have around as to not waste wax and remove the bad combination of an open flame next to important papers. * ''Call out for the courier. ** The courier tells you about his appreciation for the lightbulbs as they light up his usual paths, letting him skip balancing a lantern together with the letters. * Investigate the food stalls. ** The salesperson admits that the lightbulbs would be nice to have around the places where she puts up her stall, as she wouldn't have to waste as much on lantern fuel and it would attract more customers. The other stalls hold the same opinion. You return to Lief and Pellier and share your findings. They are delighted people like their invention. While you were away, they decided a new telescope lens would be an appropriate gift for Astra. They have the materials but don't know how to make one, suggesting you ask Cairn for help. Lief: "Think you could talk to Cairn for us?" * I can try. (?) * Sure thing! A Favour From Cairn You have to travel to Silvie's Mine for this quest. You make your way to Silvie's Mine to bring Cairn the proposal. Cairn: "...I'm actually looking for research funds right now. So I'll make your design schematics, but it'll cost 2000 potatoes." * Sounds fair enough! (?) * That much? Cairn: "So do you have the potatoes on you n-now, or...?" * Yes I do, right here. ''('-2000' ) * ''Not yet, I'll be right back. (pause quest) Do 2 daily errands or raise pet affection by 10, then come back to pick up the design schematics from Cairn. After finishing your task and returning to Cairn, they give you the finished design and instructions on how to make the lens. You should head back to Lief and Pellier. Returning to Lief You return to Lief and Pellier with the plans. Lief heads out to her uncle, who is a master glassblower, for help. You stay and chat with Pellier, who tells you about Lief's conservative family who wanted her to do glass artwork. Lief soon returns with the finished lens. She asks you to be the one who delivers it. * Sure, I'll do it. * I guess... Lief: "We're counting on you, world-hopper!" * Wait, how did you know I was a world-hopper? * I'm off, then! Break the News to Astra You lay out your case to Astra and give him the gift. When you suggest him moving his lab to the cliff, he gets upset. Astra: "Are - are you kicking me out of my own home?! Do you have any idea for how many years I have observed the stars from the comfort of this tower?!" * Think of it as a scenery change. ''(?) * ''Maybe the cliff will be even better. '' '-5''' Astra: "Now, begone! Away from here at once. Or do you feel the need to gloat as well?" * Apologize. (?) * Retreat. Back to Lief Lief thanks you joyfully after you tell her Astra agreed. Lief: "It would have been a shame to take any steps back after we've come so far." * What was it like before? * What do you have planned now? ''(?) Lief: "So thank you. From the bottom of my heart." * ''I was my pleasure. +3 * Don't mention it. ''(?) Astra's Route Helping Astra You explain the situation to Astra and that Lief is willing to modify her design. Astra is still angry and would rather have the lightbulbs removed completely, but he agrees to a compromise. The most logical starting point is to... * ''Make dimmer lightbulbs. * Make smaller lightbulbs. (?) Astra says this still won't work if she fills the town with them. If you want to protect something from light: * You move the light. (?) * You cover the light. ** Astra agrees that blocking the light from shining upwards would work. You return to Lief. The Importance of the Stars On your way back to Lief, Pellier stops you. He says Lief would be more likely to listen to your solutions if you can prove that Astra is not the only one interested in stargazing. He suggest interviewing people in the town square. Pellier also suggests bringing Lief a peace offering. He'll try to think of one while you interview the townspeople. Any last questions? * Nope, got it. (?) * Why are you helping me like this? ** He says that Lief wants to do the right thing, she just sometimes needs help getting there. You go to the town square. Who do you talk to first? (You ask each person whether they've had trouble seeing the stars lately.) * A nobleperson. ** ''You approach a small group of tittering noblepersons, one of whom notices you first and coyly asks to know who you are. '' *** A friendly traveler. *** A gentleperson of distinction. (?) **** The nobles talk about fond childhood memories of stargazing with parents or grandparents. * A courier. ** He says that couriers are trained to use the stars as guideposts. It's not a big problem near the city with other landmarks, but it doesn't feel right not to see them. He says the stars have always been there, like air or water. He also likes knowing his patron hero is watching him. * The food stalls. ** She says yes she has been having trouble seeing the stars and wants to know why you're asking. You tell her you're trying to see how people feel about them. She admits she's also a painter and hasn't been able to complete her night landscape. You return to Pellier. Pellier: Did the interviews go well? * They went great. * They weren't bad. (?) Pellier suggests a new metal lightbulb filament as a peace offering. He thinks Marvel would know how to make one that has the right properties. * No problem, I'll ask Marvel about it! * Ugh, I guess I could do that. (?) A Favour from Marvel You go back to Silvie's Mine and talk to Marvel. She says she can make the filament for 2000 , up front. While you are waiting for Marvel to finish, Do 2 daily errands or raise a pet's affection by 10. Returning to Lief You tell Lief your solution. She's not happy with it, so you present your evidence and explain that it's not just about Astra, many other people also care about the stars. You also give her the peace offering you bought from Marvel. Lief finally agrees with you and you go back to tell Astra the good news. Back to Astra You tell Astra that you managed to convince Lief. He asks how, so you tell him about the townsfolk. He's touched that other people are also interested in the stars and thanks you for sharing their stories with him. He says he might open his telescope and the Aviar Cove Astronomical Association to the public. Then he kicks you out so he can do his next observation. Pellier Epilogue After Astra gives you your reward and kicks you out, you see Pellier standing nearby. He thanks you for advocating on Astra's behalf and for making sure that Lief and Pellier pay attention to the needs of the community as they run their business. He asks you to drop by and visit him in his office sometime. Advanced Product Design With Pellier You visit Pellier in his office. He asks if you would be interested in becoming an official contractor. * Agree to help. * Say you don't have time. ''(?) Pellier wants you to learn about ethical business practices. '''Raise your permanent base Honour by 22 before returning. Try doing the daily stat bonus tasks!' Tip: 22 permanent points to Honour takes less than 5 days worth of completing Daily Stat Boost Tasks to collect. It is easier for the animal class because of their natural honour affinity, while galactics might struggle. Additionally, Premium Accounts gets six daily stat boost tasks. Also check and see if you have any Side Quests that reward Honour. After raising your honour, Pellier officially hires you and invites you to his product design meeting. Pellier: "Would you like anything to drink? Tea, coffee, water, turnip juice?" * Ask for tea. * Ask for coffee. * Ask for water. (?) * Ask for turnip juice. ** Pellier asks if you are sure; the taste is quite something else. Pellier: "Do you have any questions so far?" * Ask about the different ink colors (that Pellier takes notes with). (?) * Ask about the market research department. :: Pellier: "That would be me. Administration is also me, and sales and customer service, and accounting, and product design... I actually drew up an organizational chart when we first started the company." (He shows you the organizational chart and it has his name in almost every role.) * Ask about the new lamps. :: Pellier: "My job is to handle the purchasing, product design, market research, advertising and retail setup... Essentially everything that'll bring these lamps to the shelves." *''You do a lot.'' *''Lief doesn't do as much as you do, does she?'' He tells you he does what he can, but he could never do what Leif does and that he thinks of her as a genius and her inventions will change how people live. Then he begins to go over some cryptic survey responses that he needs help deciphering: Survey response 1: '"When white frost touches the surface of the sea and makes sparkling diamonds out of sand, the eyes of you, my love, shine brighter than any sun." :Pellier: "The problem is, I'm not their love! I haven't spoken to any of them in my life, except to present that survey! A-and my eyes are perfectly ordinary and not a source of light at all, so I'm not sure what they mean." *''You have beautiful eyes. :: Pellier: "No I don't!" *''They like indirect light.'' *''They like moonlight. (?) *''They want a diamond lamp. 'Survey resonse 2: '''Pellier asked the artists to sketch their ideal lamp. He shows you a sketch of a painter's workshop, with an easel standing in the middle of the room and a cat curled up on the windowsill. :Pellier: "At first I thought it might be an optical illusion, but no matter which way I turn it, I can't see anything that looks even remotely like a lamp." *''Maybe it's the easel. *''Maybe it's the cat.'' *''Nothing looks like a lamp.''Pellier notices an empty space between the cat and the easel where the ideal lamp would fit. He seems satisfied with that answer. '''Survey response 3: "I asked some children if they'd ever been in a situation where they wished they'd had more light, and they told me "when the monsters come". What do you think they could be talking about?" *''When they have nightmares. '' **(He seems to be satisfied with this explanation.) *''When they play pretend.'' (?) * Look behind you. '-1' The survey analyzes are done. Bring Pellier some materials for lamps. Tip: Take a look at the recipes for conecakes alchemy, as a lot of the items he asks for can be created. After getting the materials, Pellier tests out some lamp prototypes. He gets frustrated that all of them look good and wonders how to decide. * You should base it off the surveys. : Pellier: "That seems to be the most logical option. There was a wide range of responses, but most people wanted something that would fit with their own home decor. They generally wanted something well-crafted, but not too fussy. Something that wouldn't look out of place next to the dirty dishes. In terms of items, that would probably be..." (same list as the one from the "What would Lief want" answer) * What do you want from a lamp? : Pellier: "Me? I don't know if I have a refined enough aesthethic sense for my tastes to be popular... Though, I suppose it's better for me to make a product I can believe in, rather than trying to cater to the preferences of the market. If it was me, I'd want a lamp with a touch of elegance, something pretty that would make me smile a little every time I saw it. The Golden Flower Vase would make a good start, I think... Though my preferences aren't universal, of course. We could always choose something else." * What would Lief want from a lamp? (?) : Pellier: "They generally wanted something well-crafted, but not too fussy. Something that wouldn't look out of place next to the dirty dishes. In terms of items, that would probably be..." *''An Ornate Lantern.'' ::: Pellier: "Right. Most people have similar lanterns already, we'd just be changing the power source and improving the design." * Golden Flower Vase. ** Pellier: "Are you sure? It might be a bit too ostentatious for the average household, but I suppose our customers might also appreciate its elegance." *** I think the Golden Flower Vase is the best choice. ''(?) *** ''Another item might be better. * The Bronze Globe. ''(?) * ''The Split Geode. ''(?) '''Hatch the item you chose and set the resulting pet as your active pet to show Pellier.' You return with your pet to find Lief and Pellier chatting on a break. After looking over your pet, Pellier shows you back outside into town. As you walk, he asks what you like to do for fun to see if he could give you any tips. * Experience art and culture. : Pellier: "Aviar Cove is an excellent place for the artistic pursuits! We're home to quite a few philanthropists who sponsor those sort of things. See this statue?" You'd have missed it if Pellier hadn't pointed it out, but there's a marble statue of a bird in big poofy dress tucked in an alcove at the corner of the street. "That's one of our local heroes, Ms. Cartesia. She was a mathematician who calculated rhythm of the tides. The town's invested quite a bit into public art over the centuries. If you keep your eyes open, there are always beautiful things just around the corner. And of course there are art galleries and the orchestra and... there's absolutely too much to list, so I'll stop here for now. Unless you have any more questions about the town...?" * Eat delicious food. : Pellier: "We certainly have many of those. If you go down to the beach at night on weekend's there's a bit of market there. The fishermen will grill their catch for you right into the open air. What else... Oh! This way." Pellier leads you further into town, stopping at a small city square filled with most the wonderful smells, from the clean, yeasty smell of freshly-baked bread to the salty brine of clam chowder. ''"Here's where I like to get my meals. They bake the bread here with sea salt, which gives it a nice kick, and I like their lemon cakes with sweet icing, too. The chef at the restaurant across the street used to work for a grand family before they retired. They mostly focus on stews and roasts these days, but once a year they'll throw a most magnificent dinner with the most delicious caviar. There's no shortage of eateries in town, but I'll let you discover the other ones yourself. Is there anything else you'd like to know about Aviar Cove?" * ''Go to fun parties. : Pellier: "Oh! Er... I'm a little less familiar with that aspect of the town life. I'm not exactly a party person. Not that I've never been invited to parties! It has happened a few times. Just not very often, perhaps because even when I'm invited I, er, don't often go... Sometimes there are festivals and dances and such in the town square. I think Carneus would know more about those. He helps organize them, after all." * Shrug. : Pellier: "Well if you're not certain what to do, why not stop by the beach? You can take boats out on day trips, or have yourself a nice beachside picnic..." Pellier asks if you have any more questions (note, you don't get this option if you answered "Shrug.") * What kind of art do you have? * Where should I get food? * Where are all the cool parties at? * No, i think I'm fine. Pellier concludes his tour and drops you off at a store that sells all kinds of toy ships. A Boy by the Sea As you enter the toy store, there is not a person in sight. The shop seems to have been left unmanned, despite the front door being unlocked. * Call out. * Check around the back. You notice that a small door at the back of the shop is standing ajar, a light sea breeze wafting through the opening. * Hop the counter and peer outside. * Circle around to check outside. You follow the path down the dunes toward a small stretch of seashore. Near the water's edge, you spot a young boy crouched in the pebbly sand with a bucket. * Call out a hello. :: The boy looks up and waves. *''What's your name?'' *''Introduce yourself'' * Walk over to him. :: As you draw close, the boy looks up and peers at you curiously. * Introduce yourself. * What are you doing? Johaness: "I'm looking for shells right now, wanna help?" * Sure. +1 * Why are you doing that? Johaness explains that he's making seashell ships and asks you to help. * Start looking for shells. * Skip the play and cut to the chase. ** (Note: This skips down to the part where Johaness tells you he owns the ship; you miss the chance to earn the honor point) When you turn to deposit the shells into the bucket, you notice that Johaness has disappeared. * Johaness? * Look around. He has was wandered off to look at a quartz crab and tells you that he can worry about the seashells later. Johaness: "Hey, you wanna see something else cool? Come on, follow me!" * Oh uh... i guess? * Absolutely, Lead the way! He leads you up on some dunes to look at the big trading ships and asks if you've ever been on big ships like those. * Of course. ''(?) * ''No, never. +1 ** Your honesty seems to have earned you a sense of camaraderie with Johaness. Johaness tells you he owns the toy shop. * Arent you a little young to be running a shop? ** Johaness: Is there a minimum age for running a shop? *** Well... *** There should be (?) * Why isnt there anyone at the counter? Johaness: "My grandpa left me in charge when he went on his retirement trip, so it's just me watching the shop now... Wait, did you wanna buy something?" * Yes. * No, i just wanted to meet you. ** Johaness explains that it's a familiy business, and invites you back to the shop to see. You head back to the shop with Johaness. He tells you it gets boring staying in the shop all day with so little customers. You suggest a doorbell to hear if anyone come by. He explains that it wouldn't be heard from the beach. Johaness: "I think I have an idea! Do you wanna help?" * Okay! * I'm a little busy right now. ''(?) Johaness: "I'll need to build some posts, but that'll be easy. Do you have any bells? I'll also take some bell making materials if you don't have any actual bells." '''Bring Johaness either Fantastical Bells, or 2 metal items.' * I have fantastical bells here. +3 * Let me take a look at that list instead. (no affection) Johaness: "I'm going to build the bell system now, if you wanna hang out while I'm working." * I'll keep you company. +1 * I'll just wait here, you do it yourself. '-1' ** (Skip down to the part where Johaness talks about wanting to sail a real boat (This skips the conversation about his hobbies and family).) (If you chose to help him with the bell:) Johaness buys what he needs and starts installing the bell system. What conversation will you make in the meantime? * Ask about Johaness' family. ** He tells you that his parents are professional seafaring explorers and asks if you think it's cool. *** Very cool. +1 *** What does that mean? ''(?) * ''Ask about Johaness' hobbies. (?) You finish building the bell system. Johaness : "I really want to make is a real boat, the kind that you could actually take out on the water. That way, I can practice sailing and navigating for when I go out on my journey." * Sounds like a good plan. * Why not do it? He tells you that while he wants to build a boat, the mayor (Carneau) won't give him a dock license. * Maybe you could prove to him that you can handle it. * Maybe you could ask someone to convince him. Johaness: "Hey, why don't you ask him for me? You can tell him I'll prove that I can handle it, but first I need a dock license!" * Alright. '' '+3''' * Sorry, kid. '-1?' ** I was just kidding, I'll help you. ? *** (I ran into a bug where this skipped back to the part where you help him make the bell.) ** Leave (Pauses the quest) Go ask Carneau about a dock license for Johaness. Meeting the Mayor You make your way to the city hall and are greeted by the mayor, Carneau. Carneau: "Welcome to Aviar Cove! My name is Carneau, and I am the mayor of this magnificent town." * Introduce yourself. +1 * Actually, I've been here for a while. You tell him about Johaness. Carneau: "I do wish that I could do more for the boy... And that is precisely why I must refuse your request." * ...I don't get it. * Politely ask for an explanation. Carneau: "What the boy needs is discipline! Routine! A little guidance and a strong role model! Considering his situation, I have proposed that he become a Junior Air Carrier." * A what now? (?) * I'm unfamiliar. Carneau: "Since days of old, Aviar Cove has been home to a proud line of air couriers. Be it written letter, verbal message, packet or parcel - no deliverable is beyond the capabilites of the Aviar Cove Air Carriers! Why in more dangerous times we even offered escort services through perilous regions. Thank goodness those days are behind us. Nowadays we focus our services on missives and packages. The modern Aviar Cove Air Carriers boast a 99.9% successful delivery rate at unparalleled speeds!" * That's incredible! '' '+1''' * So you're a postal service? ** Carnau gets a bit ruffled and explains that ACAC is superior because of their flying machines. * What about the remaining 0.1%? ** Carnau explains that these are letters for a "Professor" near Silvie's Mine, but they can't seem to find the person's residence. ** Wow ** But basically you're a postal service (loops back) Carneau: "Say! The boy seems to respect you - what do you say to donning a flight suit yourself, and sharing the experience with him afterward?" * Sure, why not! '' '+1''' * Me? Carneau has a letter for Lief and one for Pellier. He suggests a race to see who can deliver their letter first. * Follow Carneau with a bounce in your step. * Follow along reluctantly. Carneau leads you up to the flight station at the top of a cliff. * Don your flight suits. * I don't know about this... ** Carneau assures you that he's trained many fledglings and won't let you come to harm, but he won't force you to fly. (Pause quest) You get ready for takeoff. The rules are simple: The first to deliver a letter to Lief and Pellier's treehouse wins. Carneau: "May the best flier win!" * Get ready to lose! (?) * Here goes nothing! * I... yes! Shortly after you get the hang of your balance, you spot Lief and Pellier's treehouse off to your left. * Angle gently to the left. * Bank hard to the left. With the wind whipping past you, it's hard to tell if Carneau is far behind you or hot on your tail. * Turn around to check. * Keep your eyes on the goal. You're almost above the treehouse. What do you do? * Nosedive. * Circle down carefully. You deliver the letter to Lief. If you won: You turn around to see Carneau standing behind you on the stairs, looking flabbergasted. * Be gracious. +2 * Gloat. ''(?) If you didn't win: You turn around to see Carneau standing proudly beside the mailbox. *Carneau: Let's deliver Lief's letter properly now. '+1''' Carneau: "So? How was it being up in the air?" * Amazing! +1 * Awful! (?) * It was ok, I guess. You tell him that it might be hard to bring Johaness around. He says that many youths have been troubling him, as they do not seem to care about tradition and doesn't want to become air carriers, and don't even get him started on this "lightbulb" nonsense. As you walk back to his office, Carneau tells you about his plan to create a Council of Elders to inspire youth and uphold tradition. Carneau: "May I offer you anything in the way of a beverage? Coffee? Tea?" * Coffee, please. (?) * Tea, please. * Just water, please. He tells you about the Council of Elders he plans to start in order to inspire upholding tradition and asks if you've met Celestine and Astra. Carneau: "If Celestine were to throw her metaphorical hat in to the cause, I've no doubt that the youths would be lining up to join the Air Carriers!" * What makes you say that? * She sounds like an interesting person. Carneau: "As it happens, I've already drafted her letter of invitation. Would you be able to deliver it to her manor on my behalf?" * Sure. * Why not do it yourself? ** Carneau explains that he still has to write Astra's letter. He adds that this would be a good way for you to compare land-based and air-based delivery. * I'm a little busy. (?) When you're ready, you should deliver the letter to Celestine. You're welcome to finish your drink. * I'm ready to go. * Quietly sip your drink. ** (You watch Carneau writh the letter to Astra) Celestine's Manor You seek out what you believe to be Celestine's house and knock on the door. It opens, but no one is there. * ... * ...Celestine? You close the door behind you, walking inside. Another door stands ajar and you hear a voice urging you inside. * Enter the room. * Tiptoe into the room. Celestine greets you inside the room. You introduce yourself and your pet per her request. Celestine: "I see. So you are indeed a world-hopper. Have you experimented with alchemy, perchance?" * Yes. * No. '' Celestine: "Just imagining how many different combinations there could be... It stimulates the mind, does it not?" * ''It sure does. * Uh, I guess. Celestine: "Now, on to the purpose of your visit. I believe you have a question for me, yes?" * Hand over Carneau's letter. * Ask about the front door. '' ** Celestine explains that it's a system she devised. (redirects to previous answer) Celestine: "Out of curiosity, what do you think of Carneau's proposal? More specifically, of the motivations behind his Council of Elders." * ''I agree that Aviar Cove traditions are important. * I think he's a little out of touch. Celestine says that she disagrees with the belief and feels no connection to old traditions. Celestine: "I will draft my own letter in response. May I ask you to stay until it is completed, then deliver it to Carneau?" * No problem. +1 * You people really like your letters. +1 Celestine rises from her seat with a cordial smile, then exits the library. (+Charming Mousse Cake) * Wait patiently. * Poke around the library. Celestine : "I've drafted a sort of "innovator's support pledge." It is a letter of support for new creations and ideas in Aviar Cove. In addition, I would like you to also request Astra's signature." * Do you think Astra will sign? * You must really care about the young people here. You are given the letter and take your leave. Before convincing Astra, you head back to check on the process of Carneau's letter to him. Peeking into Carneau's Office You return to Carneau's office to find no one there, but Astra's letter is on his desk. As you pick it up, you notice what appears to be a love letter to Celestine. * Keep reading. * Leave it where it is. If you pick up the letter, you see that it says: Dear Celestine, I hope that you will pardon my writing to you out of the blue. The truth is, I have admired you from afar for some time now, and I believe the day has come to make my feelings clear. I have always found your unwavering pursuit of knowledge to be praiseworthy, and have nothing but respect for your family's contributions to Aviar Cove. If you would grant me the profound honor of your company for an afternoon, with your leave, I would be eager to begin a period of courtship. You need not supply a response right away. I will wait for as long as you require. Your most faithfully, Carneau we have a spoiler tag we can put around the letter? Or possibly move it to the Relationships section of [[Carneau]'s character page instead?] Astra's Participation You visit Astra in his home to give him the letters. Reach 75 Affection with Astra to make him want to hear you out. Astra tells you that he has no time for politics. You have to be quick. It seems like you will need to choose a side, something important is riding on this decision. Whose letter will you present for Astra's signature? ''This decision will impact which Chance Shop gets unlocked first.'' * Present Celestine's innovator support pledge. ''(?) * ''Present Carneau's elder's council invitation. Whichever letter you give him, Astra finds it reasonable and signs it. Carneau's Route: 'Supporting Tradition You go back to the town hall and tell Carneau about the result. You ask him about his feelings for Celestine, who becomes flustered and denies it. * [[Carneau|''Carneau]], why do you hide how you feel? * Come on, there's no use in pretending. (?) * I saw the letter on your desk. (?) Carneau: "As one proud flier to another, may I confide in you?" * ''Of course. '' +1 +1''' * What is it? ''(?) Carneau: "I need not explain why one would admire such an accomplished and beautiful woman, I imagine. But if I must, I can list the ways..." * ''You must love her a lot. * That's okay, you don't have to... (?) Carneau: "Being in her presence is like bathing in the most glorious sunlight, and yet it is so bright that I cannot look directly at its brilliance without losing my resolve. Do you understand my plight?" * I think so. * Not really. ''(?) You suggest he should write her a letter about his feelings. He says he has thought about it but would want an extravagant delivery and doesn't want the Air Carriers to know about it. He slowly turns to look at you. * ''I can do it. * Don't look at me like that... (?) Carneau: "Celestine is very fond of world-hopper pets and their magic... What if you were to have one of those pets deliver my letter? I can just imagine her surprise!" You should raise Celestine's affection to 75, alchemize a Coral Seamaid using the recipe you received, then bring it as your active pet to Celestine's manor and deliver Carneau's letter. * My new pet and I am ready! Carneau's Route: 'Carneau's Letter to Celestine You enter Celestine's manor but are not greeted by her voice. The library door is shut. What do you do? * ''Celestine? (choose again) * Check the library. ** You notice that the curtain is drawn back on one of the other areas of the library and decide to investigate. * Check a different room. Celestine finds you and with the help of your pet, you deliver the letter. After she has read it over in privacy she returns to you with a response letter telling Carneau that his feelings are in no ways reciprocated. She asks that you do not soften or embellish the message as you deliver it. * Yes, ma'am. * Are you sure you won't reconsider...? ''(?) Celestine asks if she could possibly purchase your Coral Seamaid from you for 25,000 . You are free to refuse without consequences. * ''What? ** Celestine promises that she will treat them with the utmost kindness and respect but understands if you do not want to sell them. *** Okay, I will sell to you. *** Sorry, I don't want to sell them. * Okay, they're yours! * Sorry, I don't want to sell them. Celestine accepts whatever decision you make and you leave to deliver the response to Carneau. 'Carneau's Route: '''Delivering the Response You enter Carneau's office and deliver the letter. Carneau: "I must say, I had no idea that she could be quite so..." * ''Intense? * Harsh? * Straightforward? Carneau says she feels like a different person in this letter and that he didn't know her as well as she thought. He gives you the gift meant for her, feeling it would be inappropriate to still deliver it and asks of you to not tell anyone about this ordeal. * ''Don't worry, I won't tell anyone. '' +1''' ** And about Johaness... * About Johaness... Carneau: "In light of this exchange with Celestine, it seems I'm no longer able to trust my gut instincts. Yet, I still worry for the boy..." * Johaness needs to be his own person. ** Carneau agrees that he might have been too blinded by his own concern of the boy and grants him the docking license per your request. * I'll keep an eye out for him too. ''(?) ** Carneau grants him the docking license per your request. Returning to Johaness You return to an empty Sailing Crafts and Curios. The back door is open and there is a small sign next to a string on the wall that says "ring me!" * ''Ring the bells. * Go down to the seashore. You deliver the good news to an exited Johaness. He gives you a Luck Totem and starts talking about his plans for his ship and asks whether you'll go on the boat with him. * Of course! +1 * Well, about that... ''(?) Johaness leaves to work on the boat. '''This is the end of the current storyline in Beta. The next town will be introduced during official launch!' Site Navigation Category:Quests Category:Main Quests Category:Aviar Cove